Can life be sweeter the second time round?
by CJ4Eva
Summary: Set in the aftermath of the 2011 finale, Joey must return to see Charlie. Will her return be welcomed? A 3 part compilation. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

News had spread fast…

Sergeant Charlie Buckton had been shot at her home, 2 shots to the abdomen, condition critical….

The words from the radio announcer kept repeating in her head, shot and critical. The raven beauty was anxious to return to Summer Bay if only to catch a glimpse of her beloved Charlie once more. To apologize and say goodbye. Too much time had passed, over 2 years in fact since she left. Haunted still by the memories, Joey Collins cast them to one side as she headed back to the place she had once called home. Her thoughts were on one person only- Charlie.

….

In the hospital, anxiously waiting for any news were Ruby and Brax, both unaware of Joey's imminent arrival. Charlie had never discussed her previous relationships with Brax and he had never asked. Their sole focus was the vital signs on the monitor and the broken body that lay before them. Each of them in their own thoughts but united by a common force- the love for the one important woman in their life.

….

As Joey arrived at the hospital, familiar faces could be made out in the corridor just beyond. Discreetly she checked the nurses' station for Charlie's room and navigated towards it, eager to remain unnoticed. She slowed down as she saw a man exit the room, visibly upset. As she saw Leah and Alf approach him, she quickly ducked into Charlie's room, unprepared for the sight that lay before her. Tubes hanging out everywhere, the vital signs machine whirring quietly with the occasional beep and ruby. A broken young woman, completely devastated and broken by the sheer thought Charlie wouldn't make it.

As Joey sat down in the chair, Ruby didn't even acknowledge her presence until she placed her hand on her knee asking 'Rubes?' As Ruby looked up, she rubbed her eyes, honestly believing her eyes had played tricks on her and this was a dream. She looked again and blinked, wide eyed she replied 'Joey?'

In an instance she had wrapped her arms around Joey in a big hug, tears falling like a waterfall. She no longer had the strength to keep them in. So many questions had engulfed her brain but all she could say was 'This shouldn't be happening. It was to be Mum's last day at work. We were moving to the city….' Joey stepped in not realizing the context, 'Mum? What, When, How?'

Then it dawned on ruby, Joey's reaction, she didn't know. So many things had happened after Joey left, the discovery of being Charlie's daughter one of them. So Ruby began to tell Joey all the facts relating to their relationship. One would have thought Joey would have walked straight out but she stayed, her eyes filled with love and compassion for the woman she now understood. The attention and persistence relating to Joey's case was not just to do her job. Charlie was trying to get justice for a rape victim. She was trying to undo the damage of past pain. They had fallen in love in circumstances which neither of them could predict.

As Ruby came to the end of her story, Joey began one of her own, where she had been these past 2 and half years and why she had never returned despite promising to return after 3 months. A short distance away, at the nurses' station, Dr Sid Walker was checking the computer on the vital signs. There had been movement, previously unnoticed but now very evident. As he took a look through the window of the room in which Joey sat, his thoughts lay with one question "Why did this young lady trigger such a change in Charlie's vital signs?" Slowly he opened the door and closed it quietly; he didn't want to alert the others outside to the conversation that was to take place.

"Dr Walker!" Ruby exclaimed as he came to her side.

"Ruby, how are you going? Did you want something to eat or drink?"

Ruby looked at Sid quizzing, her mind confused. "No its ok but I would like to introduce you to someone." Looking at Joey, she went on "This is Joey, mum's girlfriend".

Sid looked at Joey smiling, and reached out his hand "Nice to meet you Joey".

Joey blushed. She was unprepared for introductions, even less so for the affiliation questions that were to surely arrive regarding her relationship with Charlie.

"Rubes, can I have a minute with Joey?" the doctor asked.

Ruby hesitated; she didn't want Joey to disappear again. Her eyes revealing her fear, Joey gently coaxed her out saying "it's ok Rubes, I'm not going anywhere. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes open up and until they do, you're stuck with me."

Ruby broke out a smile for the first time and giving Joey a hug and her mum a kiss with a few whispered words, she slid out of the room leaving the doctor and Joey staring at each other, neither sure what to say.

Sid broke the silence. "So… I wanted to talk to you about Charlie…." He began.

"We're exes… I left her over 2 years ago. I meant to return but my heart was broken and I couldn't do it." Joey stuttered.

"Joey, it's ok, I'm not here to quiz you on how you know Charlie. Quite the opposite in fact. I now understand why her results are the way they are…

"Wait… results… is she going to be ok?"

"Joey…." Sid began again, patting a chair for Joey to sit down "Joey since you entered this room I have compared Charlie's vital signs to what they were with everyone else who has come in. Honestly you are the only one who has triggered any major sign of improvements or change."

"I don't understand" Joey stuttered, her eyes fixed on Charlie, hoping for a sign of recognition of her presence.

"Joey, you're the only one that has made her heart beat and blood pressure rise. With you here, there are changes on the monitor that are only visible when you're talking. Joey, she's listening to you, Charlie can hear you. Every word is like food to her. Even Ruby doesn't have this effect. I don't know how to explain it except to say, the words of a lover, are etched forever in our minds. Their voice can never be forgotten, it is like a forgotten piece of music. You may not hear it for sometime but when you do, it brings you back to life."

By this time Joey had taken Charlie's hand, Sid's words repeating themselves over and over. All the memories, good and bad had returned. Tears threatened to overcome her. She wanted to say sorry. Sorry for not returning. Sorry for leaving in the first place. Sorry for being so harsh. Sorry for just not being there.

Sid could see Joey was breaking before his eyes. A comforting hand on her shoulder, he whispered, "Joey, keep talking to Charlie, your voice may be what brings her back. For that I know Ruby will be forever grateful. Perhaps, you may even find peace and solace again." With that he slipped out of the room to talk to Brax and Ruby and the others.

Joey kept talking, she told Charlie everything about where she had been, the travels she had undertaken, and the many changes in her life that were directly as a result of leaving Summer Bay. She apologized for everything she had done wrong. She wanted to take away Charlie's pain but most of all she wanted to look into the sea of blue and see a happy face. One that she would treasure for life if she were to get a second chance. The only thing she couldn't factor in was Brax. She didn't know of the plans which had been so abruptly stopped. For a moment she thought to herself she was being selfish but she realized, she had come back to Summer Bay for a reason. She was chasing a dream. She wanted to right the wrong she made in 2009.

….

Outside Ruby had pulled Brax aside and advised him of Joey's presence in Charlie's room and their relationship. She was hesitant of full disclosure, but if it meant a chance of her Mum making a full recovery, then she was prepared to take the gamble.

Brax was shocked but as he looked through the window, he realized he couldn't stop Joey being there. Charlie had found plenty to love in both of them so to deny her the right to a chance of survival would be unfair. Arguments and questions would have to wait as to the denial of the relationship. For now, it was essential for Joey to continue working her magic. His own heart was breaking as he watched Joey hold Charlie's hand, stroking it and kissing it like he had done himself so many times before. Could this woman be the one to take Charlie away? Could the universe have an alternate plan and reunite 2 former lovers?

Brax couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out. His heart was breaking; never before had he felt such love and compassion for a woman. As he walked out the hospital main door, he blocked out Ruby's crying out of his name, he blocked out the memories of him and Charlie. This was the final goodbye.

….

Alone in the hospital room with Charlie, Joey finally stood up and looked out the window. She could see Brax getting into his car, Ruby running after him. Looking out to sea, she let out a sigh as she remembered what had triggered her to leave Summer Bay all that time ago. Was it about to happen all over again? If Charlie woke up would she dismiss her and tell her to leave?

Her thoughts were broken by a shallow and raspy voice…

"Joey?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. Thoughts on the 2nd chapter are appreciated. Let me know what you think.

...

Joey blinked twice as Charlie's voice consumed her. Turning around slowly, she finally got to see those beautiful blue eyes that she had longed to see for so long.

'Charlie….'

'Jo?... this must be a dream….' Charlie muttered as she kept looking around the hospital unsure of her surroundings. Images flashing before her eyes- Joey and her broken soul leaving on the boat, Hugo, Angelo and finally Brax. All the images were swimming together; the final crushing image was Jake as he shot her twice in her own home. The world had gone black again….

Joey reached for the buzzer to alert Sid and the nurses. As she waited for them to come in she kept talking to Charlie attempting to pull her back out of unconsciousness, stroking her hand and reassuring her she wasn't going anywhere.

Ruby had finally come back to the hospital room, admitting defeat. Brax had left in true River Boy style. Surprisingly he admitted he had no wish to fight if Charlie was only going to give up anyway. Their whole relationship was a fight to be together. He couldn't do it anymore.

As Ruby looked to the commotion in the Charlie's room, she questioned what was going on. Her eyes almost popped out in amazement when told Charlie had woken up and acknowledged Joey's presence briefly.

Everyone but Joey was asked to leave when Sid realized there was no room to breathe. Leah, Alf, Marilyn, Xavier and Casey shuffled out of the room with Ruby and Morag. Everyone was excited by the turn of events but still concerned for Charlie and that she had not woken up for a longer period of time.

"Dr…." Joey asked.

"Sid, please Joey, there's no need to be so formal" Sid replied with a laugh.

"Sorry, Sid…." Joey stammered, "I don't understand, Charlie woke up, but nothing she said really made sense, I thought may she wasn't really conscious when she spoke?"

"Well Joey, you never know how a person will react to trauma. Until Charlie wakes up for a longer period of time, we will be unable to determine what damage has been done."

"What do you think we're really looking at? Please Sid, be honest. I came back to make peace at best but now with Charlie having woken up, if only for a short time I need to know. Can she come back to us without serious repercussions?"

"Well…. Joey…." Sid slowly contemplated his reply. "in these situations you never know, not for sure. I mean Charlie could wake up and have some type of memory loss or she could wake up and be fine in all aspects of her memory. Physically she should be ok as the surgery went well. There will be some rehab just to get her fitness levels back up as any extended period of time lying in a hospital bed can take its toll. I'm sorry Joey, until Charlie wakes up we just can't preanticipate what we're looking at."

Sid left the room, leaving Joey with her thoughts. Looking out the window she attempted to re-psyche herself for Charlie's sake. She could make out the beach in the distance, her memories taking her back to a happier time- shortly after she met Charlie and moved in with her they had gone running on the beach. There was so much chemistry and happiness caught up in the moment. Charlie had once told her that Ruby had caught onto Joey's feelings much earlier than Charlie could have. Denial on Charlie's part had led to one of many hurdles in their relationship. Sighing, she sat back down. Now was not the time to wallow in pity she thought to herself, shaking her head.

As she searched Charlie's body for any response to her presence or voice, she kept talking; the only time she stopped was when she remembered her iPod. Looking for speakers to hook it up to, she smiled when she realized ruby had bought everything in Charlie's bag. Oddly enough, the only thing missing was the iPod.

Scanning her music, Joey quickly found the song she wanted. Memories came gushing back of the time on the boat. She had taken Charlie out on the Blaxland; they shared many 1st occasions on the boat that afternoon in 2009. Their 1st dance, their first kiss and for Joey- the first denial from Charlie as she run away. 'Love Only Hurts' was their song, as far as Joey was concerned, this was when she realized she loved Charlie, on that sunny afternoon. Her love for Charlie had never faded; it just got crushed by the wrongs of life and unfortunate decisions and incidents that stood in its path. Now there was one last chance to fight for the love they once shared," if only Charlie would wake up and realize I'm for real" Joey thought out loud.

As if on cue, a voice cut through the room- "Well Babe, you finally came back to me!"

Joey laughed and replied "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you Sergeant?"

"Sergeant?... oh no Jo, I'm not in the force… you know that, I gave it all up for you."

Puzzled Joey continued talking to Charlie, hoping Sid would come back. He signaled at the door to his headphones. He was listening to the conversation via the recording microphone that had been specially set up in case Charlie woke up and began talking with no one there.

"Charlie, I think you might have made a mistake there…." Joey stammered, unsure of what to say.

"No, I'm so sure…. We were moving to the city. You, me and Ruby. Ruby begins uni this year and I wanted to join you in just being an ordinary citizen. No law related work" Charlie explained.

Grabbing Charlie's hand, Joey stroked it and could only reply with the simplest thing she could think of, "I've missed you Charlie". A single tear made its way down her cheek.

Charlie was taken aback by Joey's breakdown. Her thoughts were travelling at 100 miles an hour. How could her being in hospital break Joey down? Reaching over, Charlie gently wiped away the tear that had quickly become a waterfall.

"Shh, Joey, come now, you know there's no need for the tears. As soon as Sid lets me out, you're taking me out on your boat and we're going to sail into the sunset. We'll live in the city and I'll help you set up you cruise business on the harbour. Ruby will come out with us on the boat and then Casey…. Well I dunno… he could work for you. He's a good kid you know?"

Joey was stunned. She couldn't find the words to reply. Instead between sobs, she stammered "Charlie…. I love you".

Unknown to the two girls, a third person had walked in to overhear Charlie's declaration of love that she sealed with a kiss "I love you too Jo. I have loved you since I met you three years ago. You are my soul mate and I will not let another day go by without you by my side."

Their kiss was interrupted by a voice that frightened Charlie to her core. "So Charlie, was our relationship built on a bunch of lies cos you didn't tell me this one" as he jerked his head towards Joey.

Charlie looked up recognizing her lover's angry eyes. Her only reply… "Brax"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is the final installment. I hope it does justice to a storyline that never took place on the show. Reviews are appreciated. Special thanks to Luckdog for reviewing.**

"Brax….."

Fear surrounded Charlie, in every element of her body. Her hand had not let go of Joey's despite Brax's presence. She was afraid to let go of her soul mate, having lost Joey once before Charlie had always wished her to come back. She wanted to make things right between them but despite searching far and wide, Joey had never returned her letters or sms's. Yet here she was standing beside her, where just moments before the declaration of love had been made.

Joey sensed the fear in Charlie's body, she had grabbed onto Joey's hand tighter than she had ever done before. Looking to Brax and back to Charlie, she knew they needed some time alone. Slowly releasing her hand from Charlie's she leant into her ear whispering "I'll be right outside ok?"

Charlie nodded cautiously as she let go completely of Joey. Gently kissing her on the cheek, Joey smiled and made her way to the door, but not before shooting a staring glare in Brax's direction. He didn't flinch.

Joey had barely shut the door when Brax lay into Charlie, his voice rising for everyone outside to hear.

"How many lies and secrets you still holding Charlie? Everything you just said about moving to the city, that was our plan. You left the force for me…. For us….. How could you assume that anyone else could possibly want you back? You're with me now and there is no way I'm letting her get in the way " Brax was standing in front of her now, breathing heavily, anger had consumed him. His nostrils were flaring, the jealousy and rage within at its peak. Nothing Charlie said now could make him change his mind or mellow.

Charlie looked into Brax's eyes; thoughts of past and present engulfed her mind. Everything Brax had said was true. She had lost her way in pursuing Brax. Everything she stood for as a cop flew out the window. So many times she had bent things to suit Brax that she could no longer look in the mirror. It was then that she made the decision to leave the force. Looking out to the window where she could see Joey with Ruby, she realized she was at a crossroad. On the one hand there was Brax, a River boy and known criminal who had literally turned her world upside down. Along the way she had fallen in love but was it really? Could he really offer her everything she desired? Joey on the other hand had burst into her life just as quickly as she left. United by events that had steered their lives into a collision neither had ever imagined. Charlie had struggled in 2009 to accept their relationship and to make it public. For a short period of time it was perfect relationship bliss until Joey's brother Brett made allegations against Charlie which led her to make the terrible mistake of sleeping with Hugo. When Joey found out she left Summer Bay on a trawler, she told her she would return after 3 months but never did. Now 3 years later, here they were back together in the same room. Charlie kept thinking to herself, would Joey ever give her a second chance? Could they make it work this time?

Charlie's thoughts were broken when she heard the wall get thumped, a massive hole in the gyprock.

"Damn it Charlie, you can't even give me an answer!" Brax yelled.

Joey came running in at the sound of the wall being hit, her main concern was Charlie. She ran into the room where she shielded Charlie from Brax.

"Get out!" she yelled "you're attacking a woman who you claim you love she only just came out of surgery, get out!"

Brax was seething. As he looked to Charlie he realized she had made a decision, it was written all over her face. As Joey stood firm, he clenched his teeth. "What makes you honestly think she'll stick with you? You don't stand a chance. It will only be good until another guy comes along and sweeps her off her feet. She'll dump your ass like a sack of potatoes!"

Joey didn't move- "No! She's going to dump your no good backside for something that can only come once in a life time. She deserves to be happy and your manipulation ends here".

Brax had no reply. His only reaction was a backhanded slap directly to Joey's face followed by a simple "You can have her and all her damaged goods!" he spat out.

Charlie couldn't move, her surgery disallowed her to get up and come to Joey's aide. She hated Brax for hitting her. She hated Brax for the man he was and that she had given up so much for him. She hated him for losing her way.

"Brax" she called out as he reached the door. Brax turned to see her deliver the final blow.  
>"It's over, don't come near me or my family or I swear, you'll get what's coming to you!"<p>

Brax slammed the door on his way out, every explicative swear word possible being heard through the corridor.

Joey was shocked and as she sat down the full force of the slap hit her. Her face was throbbing but looking to Charlie, the anguish was written all over her face. "Charlie, it's ok, I'm ok"

"Oh no Joey, I'm so sorry" she gasped.

Reassuring Charlie that she was ok, Joey reached for her hand, sitting on the edge of the bed the two girls held each other until ruby came back with an ice pack followed shortly by Sid who assessed both girls.

"No critical damage Joey" he laughed. "You'll definitely have a bruise but that's what you get for defending the love of your life."

Both Charlie and Joey laughed as they looked at each other realizing both of them had grown since they met 3 years ago. Their time apart had given them plenty to think about but now they had what they always wanted.

"so…." Charlie asked hesitantly…."can you find it in your heart to give me another shot?"

Joey pondered the request, a questioning look growing on her face. Charlie's heart slumped.

"Charlie… I came back for you, if for nothing else but to make peace and be friends. I stand by what I said before. I do love you and I want to be with you. I want to build a life with you but honestly if you can't do that with me, then…."

No sooner had Joey attempted to finish talking, Charlie pulled her down and planted the gentlest but deepest kiss she could.

"I love you Joey, I will not leave you. I promise not to look to anyone else, to seek them in any way. I don't want to break your heart or be the bearer of pain. Your happiness is the most important thing from this day forth".

"So do you still have your uniform?" Joey asked cheekily

Charlie snorted as she laughed, realizing Joey's thought process.

"Well…. No… but I'm sure we can keep the handcuffs as a souvenir" Charlie giggled. Ruby gasped, while clutching her ears, not wanting to hear another word.

Joey was relieved, Charlie was safe, and they had both committed to giving each other another chance. Despite everything that had happened their love hadn't wavered. Now as she sat with Charlie in the hospital room taking in all of her beauty, she was content with the decision to come back and that despite the evident hurt Brax had caused, time would heal those wounds and together CJ could look forward to a future, free of secrets and emotional turmoil.

As she took Charlie's hand once more, she looked to Ruby and Charlie and said "At last, I have the family I have wanted for so long. I love you both". Ruby and Charlie smiled and all three reached in for a group hug carefully being aware of Charlie's injuries.

The end.

**Hope you liked it, please review. All comments and thoughts appreciated ;)**


End file.
